Raven's Love
by werewolf242002
Summary: Raven begins to have feelings for a special someone, but the only problem is she has been kiddnapped! What's a girl to do?
1. Starfire has feelings

*Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans. Cartoon Network and WB do. This is going to be a Raven and Starfire fanfic. Which means if you don't like the girlxgirl thing....You better not read it.

Raven's Love

Chapter 1: All new feelings

"Ok my fellow couch potatoes, what shall we watch today. Revenge of The Chibi Spears or Hot Dog Mayhem?" Beast Boy said with a very large grin across his face. Cyborg looked back and forth at the two movies. "I really can't chose, their both so good...hmmm...Let's watch them both!" Beast Boy nodded and placed Revenge of The Chibi Spears in the DVD player. "I am confused. What is this Chibi Spears about?" Starfire asked with a large question mark over her head. "Well it's about this girl who..." Cyborg's words faded away as Raven walked past. _Raven looks especially exquisite today. _Starfire thought as she placed her head to one side. Raven felt eyes on her and she turned to see who it was. "Do I have something on my back, Starfire?" Raven asked quirking an eyebrow. Starfire blushed knowing she had been caught. "No I was just thinking of something. I must ask for you forgiveness, dear Raven." Starfire said with her head hanging. _Dear Raven?? Where did that come from?_ Raven placed her hand under Starfire's chin and lifted her head. "Don't worry about it. I was just wondering. Now smile, a smile suits you more than anything." Raven said with a genuine smile on her face. Starfire blushed deeper and smiled back. "Thank you Raven." Raven nodded and walked over to the counter to get her tea. Starfire bought up her hand to touch the spot where Raven had touched her thinking _Could this day get any better?_ Just then the alarm went off and Robin came running into the room. "Titans emergency! There is a robbery down town, lets move!" Starfire let out a sigh of frustration. _Well this is great!_

First chapter complete. Please tell me what you think and what needs to be done to make it better. 


	2. Raven realizes

Note* Thanks for the reviews and to answer one of them. NO I am not gay I just like the couple.

Chapter 2

The Titans went to the scene of the crime to find the H.I.V.E. stealing all the money from a bank. "Ok Titans go!" Robin and Beast Boy went after Mammoth, Cyborg took on little Gizmo, and Raven and Starfire fought Jinx. Jinx turned to see the two female titans chase after her and decide to drop everything and run. "Why is she running? She never use to run before." Raven said to Starfire. "Perhaps we have frightened her." But then something hit Raven in the back knocking her out.

It was some time before Raven regained consciousness and she saw she was back in titans tower. "What happened?" Raven looked around to see her fellow titans staring at her. "What?" Robin was the first to speak. "Um..Raven...Starfire's been kidnapped." An awkward silence filled the room for 5 minutes as Raven soaked in the information. "She's...been...KIDNAPPED! We have to save her! Who took her?" Raven yelled. "Jinx. We saw you and Starfire flying after her, but then Dr. Light jumped down from out of nowhere and knocked you out." Raven frowned. _Why is this so hard for me. It's not like I....OH My God! I'm in love with Star!!_ Robin saw Raven's face go from pondering to shock and disbelief. "Raven, What's wrong?" He asked. Raven turned and slapped Robin hard. "OW! What was that for!?" Raven smirked. "Just seeing if I was what I thought I was." Robin looked at her as little question marks appeared over his head. "Never mind, we have to find Starfire. So get your rear in gear and high tail it to the H.I.V.E academy. Robin smiled. "Ok Titans lets get into the T Car." 


	3. Saving Starfire

Chapter 3

Starfire woke up to the pounding of her head and blinding lights of her captors prison. "Glad to see your awake." Starfire turned to the voice and saw Jinx staring at her. "What have you done to me!" Jinx smirked "I haven't done anything to you yet. But when Raven comes to get you. I will mess with her mind." Starfire pondered what Jinx was thinking. "Well whatever it is Raven will not be swayed!" Jinx just laughed. "She will be..."

The T Car raced down the roads of Jump City. "Please tell me we're there." Beast Boy whined clutching his stomach. "Don't worry Ya! We're almost there." Cyborg said punching the gas peddle. Raven was getting very impatience. "I can't take it!! I'm going ahead." With that said Raven was surrounded by a black raven and disappeared. Robin turned to ask Raven how, but saw she was already gone. _Where did Raven go?_

Raven ended up in the same room Starfire was in and ran towards her. "Starfire! Are you ok?" Starfire looked up to see her friend and pulled her into a crushing hug. "OH Raven! You are unharmed!" Raven tensed, but relaxed when Starfire released her. "Let's get you out of here." Raven said reaching for the chains that held Starfire down. "Not so fast Raven." Raven turned to Jinx. "Why not, Jinx, afraid?" Jinx ran up to Raven and kicked her to the side. Raven got up and was about to attack when all of a sudden Jinx grabbed Starfire by the throat. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Or I might Accidentally slice this girls neck." Jinx said smiling. Raven looked on in shock as Starfire whimpered, she knew she had to save Star, but how? Then a blue blast hit Jinx in the side sending her flying straight into a wall. "Boo Yeah! Just in time." Cyborg yelled as Robin and Beast Boy tried up Jinx. "Your looking at 25 years, Jinx." Jinx sighed and gave up. Raven undid Starfire's chains and smiled. "You ok? She didn't hurt you did she?" Raven asked looking over Star's body. Starfire smiled and shook her head "I am undamaged, dear Raven. I am glad she didn't hurt you." Raven sighed. "Yo, girls, lets get outta here and celebrate!" Cy yelled as Robin and Beast Boy got into the car. "Ok!" Star yelled and Raven just nodded.

Owww ok I need to get a better keyboard! I need more advice on how this should end. If I get a lot of reviews I'll post again.

~Werewolf~ 


	4. Author's notes

sighs I wish I could finish this story. I am in need of some assistence......-.-'......oh well. I might be able to work it out, but who knows when i might get this done. So sorry everyone.  
  
werewolf 


	5. IT HAPPENS!

Back at Titans Tower the boys celebrated by practically playing video games all night long. Cyborg and Robin were tied, but poor Beast Boy was in last place all the time. Starfire was in her room thinking to herself quietly when a soft knock came at her door. "Come in." She said. Raven stepped in a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Um....you ok..." Raven asked. Starfire smiled. "Of course I am Raven, whatever gave you a reason to believe that I am not well." Raven shrugged. "Well I guess...I'm done." Raven was about to leave when Starfire yelled. "Wait!" Raven stopped and turned. "Yes?" Starfire was clearly blushing now to. She slowly walked up to Raven and placed her hands on Raven's cheeks and leaned in. Raven stood as still as she could and blushed a deep red. Starfire brushed her lips onto Raven's lightly at first before kissing her fully on the mouth. Raven's eyes widened then closed slowly as she sunk into the sweet kiss. They stayed like that for a full 5 minutes until a knock came to Star's door. Raven paniced and a vase exploded. Starfire blushed and calmly yelled. "Come in!" Robin walked in and smiled at Starfire. "You girl's ok. Or were you having a girl talk?" Starfire nodded. "Yes, we were....Umm....well..hehe.." Starfire felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Raven. "Well I better get to bed. Goodnight." Starfire watched Raven go and smiled at Robin. "I must sleep too. Goodnight." With that Star shut the door on Robin and he looked at the door blankly. "What?"  
  
End!  
  
Sorry it is short, but I was able to finish it! YAY go me! sighs I might continue it I might not. I might start something new. We will see. 


End file.
